Total Drama Reloaded
by 54321mt
Summary: Lisa Chambers and Luna Lee have been behind the scenes planning and plotting the campers down fall since Season 2. When they come to join the Total Drama family, can they handle the disgusting sludge and the insane challenges or will they crack under the pressure of their teammates? Find out now on Total..Drama...Reloaded!
1. Welcome Victims

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama._

**"Now sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy yourselves."**

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V.~**_

The camera crew had set up and given me my cue, I began speaking.

"Yo! We're comin' at you live from Camp Anamika. Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host Chris McLean." He pointed at himself.

"Today, we bring back our adoring Total Drama cast from season 1, plus two other contestants! This crummy island will be their home for the next two months. In those two months they'll be competing against each other and be facing the judgement of their fellow teammates.

"Every week they will either win be rewarded or watch as their teammate is forced to walk down the Dunes of Doom and be forced into their coffins." Chris said and flashed to a small fire pit.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the Campfire ceremonies. Where everyone will receive a marshmallow with a golden ticket in it. In the end, only one camper will be left, where they will win cheesy tabloid fame and a big cash prize, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week or two.

"To live long enough, they'll have to survive: the annoying swatting of flies, bears, the disgusting camp food, and each other. _EVERY_ moment will be caught on our hidden cameras, so smile for the camera kiddies!"

"Who will survive and who will crack under pressure? Find out now on Total Drama Reloaded!" Chris finished an pointed at the cameras as they zoomed out.

* * *

**~Lisa P.O.V.~**

After the commercial and Chris's little intro, me and Luna jumped out of the trees. Both of us landing on our feet. We start walking through what we haven't cleared of the forest.

"Ugg do we really have to do this?" Luna groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes we do." I replied.

Luna yelled "I better be getting paid!"

"Don't you mean win the million." I said.

"I think I should be paid just for showing up." Luna said, as we finally made it through the rest of the forest.

I smirked smugly and said "Technically, we haven't been transferred yet."

"Ugg, forget I said anything." Luna replied grudgingly.

"Okay. I'll be right back" I said walking to the old shed behind the fake props door, and pulled out some objects. "Got what I need."

"Fine yeah whatever fine." Luna said, crossing her arms.

"You said fine twice. Someones upset. Are you just mad cause Trent and Gwen broke up last season?" I laughed slightly.

"SHUT UP! TRENT DESERVES BETTER! BUT I STILL LIKE GWEN! even if, uh,yeah." She said awkwardly.

"Well, here come the victims now..." Chris said into the cameras.

"Ha ha victims, I'll go print out some toe-tags for the future corpses!" Luna laughed.

"I'll get the coffins and Caskets." I said blankly.

"I will go order some headstones." Luna said.

"Of course me and Luna will be living, unless you (Chris) want to end up in a body bag sinking to the bottom of the ocean." I said with a smile.

"Do you know what that would do to my hair?!" Chris yelled.

"Is it even real hair?" I asked.

"Did you really just say that?!" Chris yelled shocked.

"I was about to but she beat me to it." Luna laughed highfiving me.

"Yeah, and if you gotta problem with it, remember I do know how to shoot moving targets." I replied.

"Hehe yea. *Rolls eyes* Just send out the corpses, so we can get this over with." Luna said.

"Oh whatever. Come on Luna, the coffins just got here." I said pointing to the shore where about 22 coffins lay, with the Total Drama cast laying inside each of them.

Luna was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, uh," she then coughed nervously.

I snickered. "Man, won't they be ticked when they find out we weren't shipped here via Coffin."

"Ha ha! Wait, isn't Gwen claustrophobic? Dude she must be dead in there.." Luna said.

"Well then, lets hurry and get her out of the ding dang coffin!" I yelled.

Luna opened Gwen's coffin.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!" Gwen yelled, confused.

"Nice to see you too, Gwen." Luna said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gwen yelled.

"I'm Luna. And watch your language, your on tv." Luna sarcastically smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, remember family show people. Family Show!" I laugh, opening Duncan's Coffin.

After I cracked the latch, he flung the door off it's hinges.

"Who the hell put in this damn box!" Duncan yelled angrily, holding his knife.

I looked at him as he looked at me. Something small sparked between us, but we both shook it off.

"Hey I opened that damn box! And you go flinging people around!? The hell's your problem?!" I yelled at Duncan as I stood up.

"My baby brother watches this *looks at camera* sorry Nikolai! It won't happen again." Luna said hitting Gwen upside the head.

"Oops my tongue slipped. Sorry Nikki." I said shrugging defensively.

"I'm sure Nik will forgive you in time." Luna then looked at Gwen and said "Only if you get back together with Trent. He'll forgive you. Where is Trent anyway?"

I opened Trent's Coffin. "Found him!"

"TRENT!" Luna fangirl screamed. "Uhhh, sorry" she said awkwardly.

"You guys that have already been opened could ya me a hand with this coffin please." I said.

"I'll help you Doll Face." Duncan said, trying to be seductive.

"Oh puh-lease. I can handle it on my own."

"But, I'm a lot tougher." Duncan teased.

Luna turned to Trent and asked, "Wanna help me Trent? Oh uh sorry," and she walked off blushing.

"Luna do you mind opening Sadie's coffin, while I open Katie's?" I asked totally ignoring Duncan's teasing.

"Okay, get the aspirin ready. I can't stand all their screaming..." Luna said.

Luna and me opened the coffins.

_Eeeeeeeeee!_

"Look Sadie were on TDR!" Katie yelled joyfully.

"But in a coffin, so tacky!" Sadie yelled, unhappily by her way of travels.

"Yea, wanna die so you fit in it better?" Luna asked.

"Be glad your back period. All of your squealing makes it hard for me to not kill you.." I said with a blank face and in a solemn voice. Then some lightning and thunder crashed down.

Luna laughed evilly then said "Oh my gosh I am so sorry you had to see that Trent! Ugg!" She facepalmed. "Let's just open the rest of these coffins."

I laughed opening Courtney's coffin.

"Ugh! How dare you morons trap me in that small, uncomfortable, little box! That is cruel! Even for you Chris!" She yelled pulling out her phone (thing. I guess).

"Welcome back, Kill Joy 1.0." I laughed.

"Shut up, Courtney!" Luna yelled, throwing Courtney's phone in the lake.

"You people are crazy! I'm a C.I.T. I shouldn't be surrounded by this again!" Courtney yelled.

"Well your here with us for two months so... Welcome to Crazy Town!" I laughed and then said, "And I know a guy who can get me my shot guns in less than 30."

"I brought one with me!" Luna said.

"So did I! Did you bring your BFF hand gun?" I laughed.

"It's in my backpack. Why would I ever forget it?" Luna said.

"Mines right here." I said pulling it out of the holster.

"I thought this was a 'Family Show'." Duncan said.

"I will bring it with me everywhere from here on out. Slap swear?" Luna says. We then slapped each other across the face.

"Slap swear? That's ridiculous." Duncan said, laughing.

"Aww, did someone forget to take his "pills" this morning? Or did you skip your afternoon nap?" I teased.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Courtney said.

"Oh sweetheart, don't get all pissy. He's just loosing at his own game." I teased.

"Oh wait, she's standing up for him because she still loves him. I bet she's already planned the names for their kids!" Luna joined in.

"He's not my type!" Courtney yelled.

"He's not your type? Haha. Your so in love, Cupid couldn't even break the trance Duncan's put you in. But that's none of my business." I said sipping a cup of Lipton tea.

"Look doll, I don't like uptight, grinchy, fun hating, bitches." Duncan said and smirked at me.

"Drop dead, Fleabag." I said.

"Fleabag?" Duncan repeated."That's a new one."

_'She's starting to make this fun!'_ he thought.

"Can we stop the romance fest and just get started already!" Luna yelled.

"Hey calm down." Trent said, touching Luna's shoulder.

Luna then, blushes like crazy and says. "uh, ok"

"Romance?! This is Total Drama, not Total Romance!" I grumbled opening the last few coffins by myself.

"I am not getting in any of this romance stuff and neither are you Lisa!" Luna shouts to the sky. "Luna will know not of love!"

* * *

**Confessional Lisa**: I was leaning against the wall and looking at the camera. "I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to win! I've been behind the scenes for to damn long! Although making people suffer is pretty fun. The only one I trust here is Luna and it's gonna stay that way for the rest of my time here."

**Confessional Luna**: OK, I know Lisa may seem harsh and tough, but she has a major sweet side. I don't know how many boyfriends she has had, though most of them had tattoos and piercings everywhere. Don't tell any one I told you though, *whispers* Lisa would kill me!

* * *

Back at the Beach~

"I don't wanna be apart of that romance blah anyway." I said.

"Yea OK whatever romance-shmomance I don't give a fuck." Luna said.

"Okay." I replied.

"OK we get it you guys don't wanna get tangled up in love." Trent said and turned to Luna. "Are you okay?"

"Uh,uh,uh,uh, Oh, uh me, uh. Yea fine I'm fine just fine." Luna said, staring at Trent.

I pulled Luna away from Trent.

"She'll be fine." I said.

"Uh..Okay..." Trent said, confused.

I turned to Luna *Keep it neutral, your being to obvious.*I whispered.

*Obvious of what?*She whispered

*Of how much you like Trent.* I retorted

"I do not li-" Everybody stares at the shouting Luna. *I do not like Trent.*She whispered.

*Oh puh-lease, I could a seen that blush from the moon.*I whispered.

*Shut up. I promised I wouldn't get caught up in this even if Trent is hot.* She smacked a hand over her mouth and whispered shit repeatedly.

"Totally knew it." I said.

"OK so I might like him just a teensy-tiny bit but that means nothing!" Luna said, defensively.

"Okay, if you insist." I replied.

"I do insist!"Luna retorted.

Duncan walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you two diva's doing?" He asked.

"That's none of your business. Now scram." I said.

"Whatever." He said, walking over to Trent.

"That one girl is totally into you." He says pointing at Luna.

"Who Luna?" Trent asks. "No man, that's not possible, we just met."

"Well she knows quite a bit about you. She's a Gwent fan and might just be a Truna fan too."

"Truna?" Trent repeated.

"Trent and Luna." Duncan said.

"Shut up." Trent shoved Duncan and walked away. _'He came up with that awful quick.'_

"They just pointed at us. Were they talking about us?" Luna asked.

"I'll go find out." I said walking up to Duncan.

* * *

**Confessional Luna**: Now that can't be good. *sighs and puts her head in her hands and muffles* Nik, I might just come home in a casket.

**Confessional Lisa:** That Duncan dude, he's twisted. He knows how to play the game. But Luna and I, we know more about this island, than you think.

* * *

Back with the cast~

"Duncan!" I yelled.

"What Princess?" Duncan smiled seductively

I groaned and ask "What did you say to Trent?"

"As if I'd tell you." Duncan said, trying to be seductive.

"Well, please explain this Truna jazz to me." I said.

"You heard that?!" He asked shocked.

"Duh! Special training." I said.

Luna was watching.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She said under her breath.

Trent walks over.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" She yelled and ran away.

"Uh, okay. Bye." Trent said, watching Luna run away from him.

I was watching the event that just took place.

"Ah dammit!" I yelled. I grabbed Duncan's arm and walked back to where Trent was standing.

"Now you two are gonna tell me what you were just talking about, or I will kick both your asses."

"What's it to you Princess?"Duncan asked seductively.

"Save it Smith. Now I want some answers." I said.

"Fine we were talking about how your little friend, Luna, was going nuts for Trent OK?" Duncan said.

"Well, sorry to inform you of this, but you're wrong. Luna already has a boyfriend." I said.

Luna who was watching from a far said "Oh god."

"What's his name?" Duncan challenged.

"His name is Dustin Parker." I said nonchalantly.

"Dustin Parker? Show me a pic." Duncan pressed.

I showed him a pic of my ex boyfriend, Ax.

"He looks a little tough for her, doesn't he?" Duncan teased.

"Maybe she likes them tough! You gotta problem with that?!" I yelled.

Duncan snickered. "Ha she likes them tough. Does she like them hard too?" He busted out laughing.

"No, but I do. Except I like them Rough and Tough. With Tattoos and Piercings." I said.

He snickered again "You like them rough and tough, or do you like to play with them rough and tough, because I would LOVE to play rough and tough with you."

"Both. If ya know what I'm sayin. But, I don't think you could handle it." I teased running the back of my hand across his cheek.

As Luna was watching she fell to the ground laughing her ass off.

"I don't know, I like them really rough, you know." Duncan teased, seductively.

"Trent, go away. The big kids are talking." I said and with little argument, Trent walked away from what was probably awkward for him.

"Mmhmm, I bet you think you could handle me, but you can't. Only in your dreams and nightmares, little boy." I laughed.

Luna starts to cry from laughing.

"I would love to get to talk to you so much more, Princess, but actions speak louder than words, so why don't we get straight to that, huh?" Duncan said.

"You're all bark and no bite! You wouldn't even know where to start with me." I smirked.

He grabbed my waist, and said, "I know where I would like to start."

"I bet you do, but remember the camera's are watching." I said pointing at a camera.

"Then let's wait till the lights go out Princess. You're not scared of the dark are you?" He whispered in my ear.

"You wish I was." I said.

"I thought the dark was your playground. Why don't we play a little?" He smirked.

"I don't think my brothers would like you. But, the dark is my playground. Bring it on." I smirked, back.

"Ha, see you tonight Cupcake." he said, walking off.

Luna ran up to me.

"Oh my god! What the fuck was that?!" She said, a little loud.

"I don't know..." I blink a few times and then something clicks. "I JUST GOT BEAT AT MY OWN GAME!"

Everybody stares at me, except Duncan who was smirking to himself.

"What are you bitches lookin at?! Do you wanna die tonight?!"

"Ha you just got a date with Duncan tonight! Gonna get playful?" Luna said seductively.

I shoved Luna playfully and said "I don't think daddy's gonna like that..."

Luna touched my shoulder playfully and whispered in my ear *then don't let daddy know...* She then backs off and smiles seductively.

"You've learned well pattern waun, but you have not yet mastered the force. But you do realize my brothers, record this show so they can watch it later when they're done with practice. They'll show this to my dad, and I'll be sent to a.. a... regular, performance base camp down south!" I screamed.

"Yea that won't work will it? I can't believe you got a date with Duncan that fast! I see how you look at him when nobody's watching..." Luna smirked.

"Look at him like what? The insignificant block in my way. The way he struts around like he owns this place. Ya know what would be fun?" I smirked.

"What?" Luna asked.

"If we told Duncan it was us that made all those challenges up last season." I laughed.

"Nah, we should wait." She started, "Yea, uh huh. I know what your thinking inside it was the same with Ax... Oh shit! I'm supposed to be dating Ax!"

"No, your dating Dustin Parker. He's my friend from summer base camp. We were on night watches together. He's not to bad looking, he's not my type but he's yours, and he's available." I show Luna the real picture of Dustin Parker. "Ax, is Dustin's older, more badassery brother." I laughed.

"Oh God. I'm gonna die I'm gonna FUCKING DIE NOW!" Luna yelled.

"What? How?" I asked, confused.

"What about Trent? I obviously showed that I like him and I bet him and Duncan noticed it..." She said, sadly.

"Duncan noticed, not Trent. But, that's the good thing. You make Trent jealous and he'll be all over you like a melting ice cream cone on hot summer asphalt." I said.

Luna giggled, "This could work!" She hugged me. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem. You're gonna help me hide Duncan from brothers when we leave here right?" I asked.

"Of course!" She pounds her fist into her hand, "I never let a sister down."

* * *

**Lisa Confessional**: "How did Luna know!? I'm great at hiding my feelings for a boy, especially ones I really like." *Stares at the camera then attacks it looking for the chip* "Give it back! Give it to me!" *Takes the camera and walks out.*

**Luna confessional**: my God her tells were showing so bad when her and Duncan were flirting! Of course I'm not gonna tell you guys what they are, but they were showing, BAD.

* * *

Back with the cast~

"Your a life saver Luna."

Luna smiled.

"OK everybody's all settled down now right? Get to your assigned cabins and get some sleep because your first challenge starts tomorrow!" Chris yelled through the old Camp P.A. system.

~At the Cabins~

"Hey Lisa, wanna bunk with me? If so you get the top." Luna said, smiling.

"Sure. But I'm thinking about bunking with the boys, but I'll stay here tonight." I say climbing onto the bunk and falling asleep.


	2. Think Before You Act

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

**~Lisa's P.O.V.~**

_The Next Day..._

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY AND COME DOWN TO THE MESS HALL!"Chris yelled into his megaphone.

Luna wakes up, looks at the clock and walks out on the porch.

"It's two in the fucking morning Chris!" She yells.

Me and Duncan we're walking back from the forest.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said, and smiled at Chris.

"Okay that was _weird_. And I know weird." Chris said shocked.

"Wait what? Why were you guys in the forest?" Luna asked, confused.

"Well, Duncan woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me out there." I smirked at Duncan.

"Oh well your awfully smiley to be a victim of kidnapping." She pressed.

"Well, it is Duncan. He knows how to treat his 'victims'." I laughed.

Luna giggled, "Ah, is that so?"

"Ask him yourself." I smirked.

"Ok." Luna walks up to Duncan. "I heard you kidnapped Lisa last night, she told me you know how to treat your "victims"." Luna smiled.

"If you wanna call them victims. I prefer, satisfied visitors, that might stick around for a while." Duncan smirked, seductively.

I walked up to them.

"Lisa, the big kids are talking!" Luna said.

"Stop being such a meanie-boo-beanie!" I laughed.

Luna made a pouty face. "Well you're the one having all the fun!"

"Then learn to play the game." I smirked.

"Well Ax, uh Dustin isn't here to play with and I don't know how." She frowned.

"Me and Duncan could teach you." I offered.

"If I was only Trent's victim..." She whispered under her breath.

"Oh, oh yea really?" She smirked.

"What do ya say, Duncan?"I asked.

"I'm game if you are." He smirked.

"Uh I don't know"She said _'What about Trent?'_ She thought.

"Er, I don't really know how to teach you..." I admitted.

Trent walks up.

"Hey you guys what are you talking about?" Trent asked.

"Nothing really just, uh, Lisa help me out here" Luna started then became very quiet.

"We were talking about Dustin and Luna's relationship." I said.

"Oh really." He looks around angst. "Are you sure your really each others type. I mean just look at you two..." He facepalmed. "Stupid!"

"Why you have a problem with my boyfriend? Are you trying to break us up?" Luna pressed.

"No I uh," He said awkwardly. He then walks off shaking his head.

"Told you it would work." I said after Trent was gone.

"He is so jelly." Luna laughed.

"Totes." I smirked.

"Hey Princess, what are you whispering about?" Duncan asked.

I rolled my eyes and elbow Duncan in the stomach.

"Duncan, you're some kinda idiot aren't you?" I said.

"Never said I was smart." said Duncan.

"Never said you had a brain ether." Luna retorted.

"Oh, somebody's feisty, are you jealous because Lisa got to play with me and you didn't?" Duncan chuckled a little.

"You only wish." Luna rolled her eyes and walked into the cabin.

I was laughing my ass off.

"Duncan, your a sick bastard. You know that?" I teased.

"You're only saying that because you dig me." He smirked.

"In your dreams, lover boy." I said shoving him off the porch.

"Did you already forget about last night?" He asked as he stood up.

"That was an hour ago. I try to live in the present, doll." I said.

"And present you want to do it again." He said.

"You've taken to much of my time anyway, Fleabag." I smirked.

"Whatever princess I know you want me." He smirked and walked off.

Luna walks up to me.

"I think you actually won that time." Luna laughed.

"Finally. I'm about to score bonus points right here, watch."I started. "Hey! Duncan, your headed for the wrong cabin, your bunkin over here! Names on the list bud!"

"I go where I wanna Cupcake!" Duncan teased.

"Hey, do what you want. I'm the one loading the coffins anyway!" I laughed evilly.

"Come on, he is not gonna listen, and I wanna mess with Trent some more. I have the perfect plan to get us together. Me and you stage a breakup between me and Dustin, he acts like a friend and comforts me, and I ask if he is trying to get with me by being nice! It will be so fun." Luna said.

"I didn't expect him to listen, he's such an ass. Okay, let's mess with Trent." I laughed.

"OK. You go get him and bring him to our cabin I will do the rest." Luna smirked.

"Okay." I walk over to Trent. "Hey Trent."

"Hey Lisa. What's up?" He greeted.

"Were throwing a party at the cabin. We wanted to know if you'd come? Ya know jam it up a bit." I say throwing my arms out, jazz hand style.

"Uh, OK." He followed me to the cabin."Were is the party?" He asked

"No party. I told everyone to go away. We have a huge Dustin emergency!" She says on the verge of fake tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I think he is about to break up with me!" Luna said. You could hear her voice shaking.

"What? Why?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know" Her phone beeps. "OH MY GOD!" She bursts into tears.

"Luna, don't worry about Dustin, he's a stuck up snobby, bastard anyway." I say rubbing Luna's shoulders.

Luna was sobbing in her pillow and she muffled "But I liked him so much!"

"It's okay, Luna" I said.

"Luna you'll be fine, there are plenty of other guys out there." Trent said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luna sobbed.

"Well, you know, Dustin isn't the only guy in your life." Trent tried.

"We JUST broke up and your telling me to move on? What the hell Trent?" Luna asked sobbing.

"Well I didn't mean it like that..." Trent said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Luna snapped.

"I uh, oh, I don't know! Stop with the games OK!" He yelled, walking out angrily.

I chased after Trent.

"What games. Can't you show a little compassion. She just got dumped and your sitting there yelling at her! The fuck is your problem!?" I yelled at him.

"I don't have a problem, she is the one with the problem! She is playing me and you know it!" He snapped.

"Stop being such a bitch! Can't you get that through your head, she doesn't want to be with you! She's into Dustin! And he just broke her heart. The least you could do is act like your sorry for her!" I snapped back.

Trent facepalmed.

"I'm sorry I just, I, I don't want what happened with me and Gwen to happen to her. I just don't want to see her get hurt but I guess I messed up didn't I? Look I care about her, a lot, OK? Just please, let me go apologize." Trent said, looking away from me and at the ground.

"Alright."

LeShawna walked into the cabin with us, asking why Luna was crying.

"Hey girl what's up? Why you so upset?" She asked.

"Well my boyfriend dumped me and then Trent was really mean to me and accused me of playing games. " Luna said sniffling.

"Ooh that boy's gonna pay" LeShawna said rolling up her sleeves.

Me and Trent walked in.

"Why in the world are you being mean to this poor girl! Boy I should beat the fuck outta you right now. And you have the audacity to come back?!" LeShawna yelled, getting in Trent's face.

"I came to apologize, what I did wasn't right." Trent said.

"Why do you care?" Luna said through tears, her voice rough from crying.

"I didn't want you to get hurt OK? I just, I don't know, want you to be safe." Trent stammered.

"Huh?" Luna said.

"Come on LeShawna, I wanna talk to you about something." I say walking outside of the cabin.

"OK, I want you two to talk this out and when I come back you guys better be friends again." LeShawna says walking out of the cabin with me.

Luna pulled down the pillow showing her face.

"Hey look, your gonna be fine OK?" Trent sits on the bed besides her. "I know your strong and can get though this. Wanna know why?" He said.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Because Dustin is stupid. Wanna know how I know?" Trent said.

"How?"Luna asked.

"Because he just let go the most beautiful, most talented, girl I know, not to mention you are smart and creative. You are strong enough to let him go, because he doesn't deserve you. If he isn't smart enough to realize what he let go then shame on him. Look Luna, I like you a lot and I don't want to see you be this hurt." Trent admitted.

Me and LeShawna walked back in.

I snuck up behind Trent and whispered in his ear, "Now kiss."

Trent looked back at me with a "Yea shut up" leans over and smiles at her.

Luna looks up, smiles back, and then Trent kisses her.

"Finally, damn it. Had to go all Fandom Style on you guys!" I yelled.

Luna holds up a one second finger while they were still kissing.

"I'll just go now..." I said.

"You two have fun." LeShawna says.

Me and LeShawna walk out*

20 minutes later Luna and Trent walk out of the cabin smiling

"What are you two so smiley about. Even though, I can probably guess." I smirked.

"Trent is a very nice man." Luna smiled.

"Well I don't know ab-" Trent was cut off by Luna kissing him.

I turn to LeShawna "Not gonna get into romance, my ass." I laughed.

"Shall I tell her what happened between you and Duncan?" Luna asked.

"Go ahead, I have no secrets. I'd tell her but, if you insist on doing it yourself." I said, smirking.

"Do I wanna know?" LeShawna asked.

Luna whispered in LeShawna's ear what had happened.

"Haha! Courtney ain't gonna be happy when she finds out!" LeShawna laughed.

"Fuck her. Duncan and her have been over for the last two seasons." I laughed.

"What are we gonna do about them?" She asked pointing to Luna and Trent.

"Just give them five more minutes. They have to come up for air at some point." I smirked.

"I don't know, remember Bridgette and Geoff? I'm surprised the girl didn't end up pregnant." LeShawna said.

I snickered and said, "That was a shocker in itself. But, I think Trent knows he'd have more than just me and you to deal with if Luna came home with a baby."

"Yea I hope he has enough common sense for that." LeShawna said.

Luna whispered into Trent's ear, "Hey Trent why don't we go over there?" She pointed to the woods.

I pull Trent away from Luna and whisper, "If you do anything I wouldn't approve of, Me and LeShawna will kick your ass, then you have to worry about my older brothers and Luna's family kicking your ass."

Trent whispered back "Hey we aren't going to do that, probably just make out more I promise."

"Watch out Luna can be very persuasive at times." I warned.

"OK I've been warned," Trent said.

"Now begone from my sight." I laughed.

Luna pulls Trent to the woods.

"Might as well, put those 'objects' to use. Wanna help me, LeShawna?" I asked.

"Sorry, I gotta go find someone." LeShawna said, she then walked away.

"Fine! I'll get Duncan to help me." I said pulling the fake blood and Micheal Myers mask from my side bag.

Luna pulled Trent into the woods.

"Might as well put these 'objects' to use. Wanna help me, LeShawna?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I gotta go find someone." She said, walking away.

"Fine! I'll get Duncan to help me!" I said pulling out the fake blood and Micheal Myers mask I took from the shed earlier.

"Wanna play a game Trent?" Luna asked.

"Uh sure." Trent smiled.

"Tag your it!" Luna yelled.

"Hey get back here!" Trent

5 minutes later

"Got you!" Trent yelled tackling Luna.

"No I got you." Luna said seductively.

She kissed him and grabbed his side.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked.

Luna whispered in his ear, "Were gonna play a game."

"What do you mean?" Trent asked confused.

Luna giggled "You know what I mean" She kiss him then flops on top.

"Luna no." Trent said and shoved her off. "I promised I wouldn't do this." He looked away.

"Oh," Luna said blushing. She then ran to me.

"What did you make Trent promise?" She asked me.

"I didn't make him promise nothing. The universe might have though." I said.

"Come on stop playing." Luna said.

"I made him promise not to do anything I wouldn't tell me what happened." I admitted.

"Ok so we played tag, he tackled me, I grabbed his side, I flipped onto of him, I wanted to play, he said No and shoved me off, then he said he promised he wouldn't do anything." She sighed.

"Oh my gosh. He acts like he wasn't even standing there when me and Duncan where talking." I said putting my fingers on the bridge of my nose.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, he was standing there when me and Duncan started talking about Dustin, then got into the rough and tough thing." I said.

"Yea I know that, and" she started, then something clicked "he knows you two, so he, THAT ASS!"

"What? I'm lost now!"

"Never mind... OK I lied I might of changed the story a little" Luna admitted.

"Okay.." I said.

Trent walked up.

"You lied about what? Dustin? I can't believe you!" He yelled and stormed off.

"I told him about Dustin" Luna said.

I put my fingers on my forehead and said, "Dang it Luna! You were in the clear!"

"I thought it would be okay!" She starts to cry, for real.

"It's fine. I'll fix it." I said rubbing her back.

"No. It's my mess and I need to fix it. But you need to be there to help me." She sniffed.

"Okay." I said.

"I just wish I knew how" Luna sighed and walked up to Trent.

"Hey," She said.

"Don't talk to me, you will just lie some more." He said feeling hurt and violated.

"Trent I just wanna apologize, please." Luna tried.

"No Luna, there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I thought you were different, but I guess your not." Trent snapped.

"Oh my god! You both made a mistake! Your both on an even plate now." *Looks at Trent.* "This was my idea, not Luna's. She just went along with it. Now, be friends again. Please..." I said.

Trent stares down at the ground* but she still went along with it, she could of said no. Luna I like you so much, just, I don't know. Tell me something that might change my mind.

Luna walked up to him, hugs him for a while then whispers, "I love you, Trent." then kisses him.

"Okay wow! Could a used some warning there, Luna." *Turns around*

Luna giggled, "So, can we start over?"

"Only if you say yes." He smirked.

"What?" Luna asked.

Trent picked Luna up and hugged her.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

Luna turned to me.

"Is it OK with you?" She asked me.

"Why are you asking me? It's not my life to live."

"Then yes!"

Her and Trent kissed again.

"I gotta go find Duncan. I need someone to help me prank Heather." I said.

"Have fun with that, wait, can I go too?" She asked.

"Why don't you stay here, with Trent. Have your "fun". But you can come if you wanna." I said.

Luna ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks for putting up with all my shit and staying by my side, even if I was an ass." She said.

"Were all good. Besides. We're all mad here." I laughed.

"Your the best, thank you." Luna ran back to Trent. "Do you think we could play a game?" She asked.

"It's your world now. And Trent forget what I said, it's your life don't let anyone run it for you." I said.

"What did you say before? Come on Luna." He said.

They walked to the beach.

"Nevermind." I said.

_'Now off to find Duncan.' _I thought.


	3. Mind Games

**Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, we saw Trent and Luna go into to the woods and Lisa looking for Duncan. Let's see what happens today on Total Drama Reloaded!**

Disclaimer:It's in the first chapter.

* * *

"Hey Sweetcakes. What are you doing with that?" Duncan asked.

"Hoping to prank Heather. Oh, and I do have a question for you." I said.

"Shoot." He replied.

"You and Courtney are over, right?" I asked.

"Definitely, she's a bitch. Why do you wanna know?" He asked.

"I don't feel like being plotted against." I said.

Remembering Courtney's reaction to Gwen and Duncan hooking up in TDWT.

"Plotted against? You think she cares?" He asked.

"It's pretty obvious she stills has 'feelings' for you, Duncan." I said.

"Just ignore her you'll be fine." Duncan paused, then smirked, "And it's pretty obvious you have feelings for me."

"Stop talking, just stop." I said.

"Come on, Luna told me what your tells are. And your showing them off, Major." Duncan smirked.

"Please, do tell." I said with a smirk.

"Right there, you just did it. It's how you flirt." Duncan said.

"No, that's just me being a smartass." I chuckled.

"That's how you flirt, by being a bitch, I love it." Duncan started, "You play games."

"Yea right. This could just be my attitude, and you would never know." I smirked smugly.

"Your doing it..." He said.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said.

"Keep denying it." He smirked

"Why? Cause it turns you on?" I said.

"Wanna find out, Princess?" Duncan asked, with a smirk sprawled across his lips.

"Maybe so, Maybe not. You decide." I smirked back at him.

"Come on, find out. I dare you" Duncan chuckled.

"Oh wow! I'm so shocked to here that come out of your mouth." I retorted sarcastically.

"Amazing ain't it, so when are we gonna kill Heather?"

"Well, we could kill her now. Catch." I said.

I threw the mask and machete at Duncan.

A small "Oof" left his lips as he caught the supplies and said "Don't have to be so harsh."

"Let's go Princess," Duncan started, "She's in the cabin torturing Gwen right now."

"Then learn to catch like a man!" I said. I ignored his other two comments, simply cause I didn't care.

I pulled out the fake blood packet and squirted it up and down my arms. Put some on my cheeks and forehead, and the rest on my legs.

"How do I look? Ya know for chick that was supposed to be stabbed to death?"

"Like the ketchup factory exploded and you were inside." Duncan smirked.

"Aw thanks. Cause that's what I was going for. Do you wanna fix it?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course, spread em." Duncan said.

I held out my arms and Duncan rubbed the blood in a way to make it look more real.

"Ya, know. I could've just cut myself with my knife." I said while Duncan continued to rub the blood around my arm.

"That would leave some serious scars." Duncan said.

"I know that. It'll heal." I said and then asked, "You ever been whipped before?"

"No but I wouldn't mind trying it." Duncan smirked seductively.

"Haha very funny." I stormed away from Duncan to one of the communal bathrooms and started to wipe off the fake blood. _'It was kinda funny, but a little offensive, I guess I can't get mad at him for not knowing something...'_

Luna walks into the bathroom.

"What happened to you? Did you die 100 times over?" She asked.

"You could say that." I chuckled slightly going into the trunk all the way in the back of the bathrooms.

"What are you doing? What do you mean? I am so confused!" Luna asked.

"Forget about what I'm doing. What are you doing? Where's Trent?" I asked.

"Trent, uh, I guess he was a little tired from, uh, tag." She stammered.

"Uh huh. Well, you shouldn't keep Trent waiting, for another round of said tag." I said.

Instead of taking the knife I take another fake blood packet.

"I don't know we've played about 3 rounds." She said unsure.

"You want an even number. Easier to keep track of than an odd." I said.

"Well what about his favorite number, 9, it brings him good luck" She stated.

"You can go 6 more rides on the merry-go-round if it makes you happy." I chuckled.

"Yea! Thank you mommie!" She said running up to me hugging me like a little kid, then ran out the door.

"Please stop calling me that." I said.

After Luna leaves Duncan walks in.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Duncan asked.

Luna ran back in.

"Why were you covered in Ketchup?" She asked.

My eye twitched. "I wasn't covered in ketchup..."

"Twitch! You were with Duncan." She said.

"Yeah, I was with Duncan." I said.

"So, you cover yourself in ketchup when your with Duncan. Maybe that's what I did wrong." Luna said. She recently broke Trent, who was in the Medical Tent being healed.

"NO! I wanted to pull a prank on Heather and then I got pissed at Duncan. So I left him and he followed me!" I said stepping out of the way so Luna could see Duncan.

Duncan went to leave but before he did he whispered in my ear, "I'll talk to you later, Princess."

"Oh, what happened THIS time?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Ok, whatever, but why do you deny it?" She asked.

"Deny what?" I asked, confused.

"Ok don't scream and fight because you know better, why do you deny you like Duncan? Is it because you wanna stay tough or are you scared of falling in love?" She said.

"Neither. I don't like him." I said.

"Lisa..." She pressed.

"I don't." I insisted.

"Lisa..." She repeated.

"Stop it! I don't like him!" I retorted.

"I'll tell you a secret if you admit it." She said.

"Why so you can run off and tell him I might or might not like him. I think not." I replied.

"Why would I do that? I'm your bestfriend." Luna said.

"Duncan told me, you told him, my tells." I said.

"What? Why would I do that?! I only talk to him when your around!... maybe he found them out himself... look" She grabbed my shoulders. "I wouldn't tell him anything that involved you or who you like without you there and you told me to, I promise"

"Okay, okay. Maybe I like him a little. But it's hard to comprehend at the moment." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Maybe because I just meet him." I said.

"Well, that shouldn't impact if you like him or not." Luna said.

"Yeah..." I said although, I knew I was still right.

"I'm surprised I haven't been voted off yet. " Luna said after awhile.

"Maybe that's because we haven't done anything yet. It' still the first day.." I reminded her.

"I know... and so much has happened it feels like forever." Luna said.

"I know, right." I replied.


End file.
